hedgerowhollowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hedgelands
Note: For mobile users, https://i.imgur.com/5khrf6A.jpg is the link to view the map at full size. The Hedgelands is the colloquial name for the area surrounding Déchaverte Bay, an inlet of Lake Déchaverte. It is part of the larger Monté Region, one of the many Regions - Orre, Unova and Alola among them - that make up the country of America. It consists of Firelight Woods, Dearbelle Town, and Verdigris City. General Information * Area: Approx. 60mi² (155km²) * Population (human): Approx. 50,000 * Timezone: EST, UTC−5 * Climate ** Winter runs from December through March, although snow can arrive as early as October, and remain in some areas as late as May. On account of the lake and the low elevations, the Hedgelands receive about 60 inches (152cm) of snow each year. ** Spring runs from March to June, and is cool (and oftentimes, it can still snow here and there). From about late March through to late April or early May, runoff from rain and melting snow turns the landscape soggy, a period known as "mud season." ** Summer runs from June to September. Thunderstorms are frequent during the summer, and temperatures rarely reach above 90°F (32°C) - but when it's hot, it's hot; high humidity adding to the discomfort. Most summer days in the Hedgelands are in the 70-80°F (21-27°C) degree range. ** Autumn runs from September to December. Autumns in the Hedgelands are known for the vibrant reds and golds of the fall foliage, which are how Firelight Woods got their name - but in spite of its brilliant beauty, locals and tourists alike continue to keep a wide berth of the forest. Temperatures are cooling, but can sometimes grow dry and warm, a phenomenon known locally as 'false summer.' Campsites/Trees/Caves/Etc Alex's Tree A hollow Aspear Berry tree with a small towel-lined board serving as a door, it is the former home of Alex the lingering soul, his wife Alexa the mimikyu, their young daughter, Kokoro - and Ayatsuru, the living hat. They have since moved to Resolve Island, but the old tree frequently serves as a home away from home - particualrly for Koko and Aya, who are the most prone of the four to wandering. Elmedia's Castle Every winter, Elmedia the Delta Gardevoir returns from her summer home in Sinnoh to the forest of Firelight, forming a gigantic ice castle in the middle of the frozen Déchaverte Bay to serve as her residence. Once its creator leaves with the coming of springtime, it melts away quickly. Its presence during the chilly months is generally assumed by locals to be the work of the Pokémon League to help promote December's annual Red Clover Conference; the League themselves encourages people to believe this. Den of the Spiderlings A cave within the cliffs that crest the vast waters of Lake Déchavete, its entrance facing the land rather than the water. The largest of such caves, an explorer would descend quickly from the entrance to find a myraid of catacombs, where joltik skitter everywhere - and where larger spiders lurk in the depths, always seeking more food to feed the brood... POG's Cave A cave within the cliffs that crest the vast waters of Lake Déchavete, its entrance facing the land rather than the water. The interior of this cave is especially warm and homey, as POG, the kindly otherworldly demon possessed of a soul of his own, is often cooking delacacies inside over his campfire. * It is also rumored that POG keeps a second cave, its true location hidden under both physical camouflage and aura-based glamours. Inside, according to common belief, are the objects the demon has collected over many years of hunting, consisting of anything that seemed to hold value to humans - such as gold, jewelry, gems, weapons, armor, bullets, and drugs. Mikaru's Rock A large, flat rock resting in a clearing, which is just the perfect size for a little girl, a bevy of dolls, and favored friends to have a tea party together atop of! The mysterious young child Mikaru, together with her living umbrella companion Kasanaru, can often be found here relaxing, binge-watching television, playing, or sleeping. Emril's Tree An old, hollowed-out tree, whose interior used to be just the right size for the world's new rayquaza to curl up in - but not anymore! Emril has grown too large, and, rather than sleeping within the hollow, he now prefers to rest sprawled across the tree's branches. When not here, Emril can often be found with his "Trainer", the mysterious Mio Clavat. Themis' Pond A small pond at the westernmost outskirts of Firelight Woods. Gwyneth's brother Themis lives here, and it's protected from Electric-Type pokémon, whom Themis quite dislikes, by a powerful palpitoad named Farks. Buildings/Permanent Structures Pokémon League Lab An underground laboratory constructed by the Red Clover League of Verdigris City on Resolve Island, an isolated spit of land off the coast of the Firelight peninsula. Long abandoned, it has fallen into disrepair, but the experiments left behind toil away within its depths, teasing at the shadowed boundaries of the fae realms. The cyborg lab-Marill Commander dwells here, and it is a base of operations for Azim and Vega, as well as the robotic trio of Sula, Glie and Alath. Alex and his family have taken up residence here also, as has Anabel and Buero. John's Dock A simple wooden stationary dock, designed for use by recreational craft, that was constructed by John, with the assistance of Anabel and a friendly Fisherman from Verdigris City. John's sailboat, a handsome vintage craft that's about forty years old, is moored here during the summer and early autumn. During better times for her, the dock was often treated as a relaxation spot by Anabel, who'd once camped immediately opposite of the spot where it was constructed; she enjoyed sitting out on the water in a folding chair after a long day's work, looking out over the bay. dmr's House A human-style house that is the residence of dmr, an enhanced and otherworldly zangoose that had been created in a mysterious laboratory for purposes unscrupulous. It is a two-story structure with a basement, and a sealed panic room. Mio's House A human-style house that is the residence of Mio the lucario, her husband Ashewell the zoroark, and their daughter Misha the riolu. Waffle's House A human-style house that is the residence of Waffle, a pikachu-boy and one of the earliest of Dusk's experiments, his surly wife Hazel, their daughter Amber, and Waffle's 'mother', Buttermilk. Lady the lopunny and Lumus the milotic-girl are frequent visitors to the residence, as is Waffle's "niece", Kokoro the mimikyu. The dulcet tones of Vinesauce Vinny's Funky Kong ASMR can often be heard coming from this residence. Dearbelle Town Pokémon Center Just a short jaunt away from Waffle's house, although most of the Trainers coming and going from it would never be aware of such - nor of what the Center itself is hiding. On the surface, it appears to be a Pokémon Center like any other, but concealed in its basement is the research lab of Alabaster, former Regional Professor of the Monté Region, as well as the founder and former leader of Dusk. Many of Dusk's experiments live and work in the Lab, or are frequent visitors to it. Other frequent visitors include Nathan, who was made an official Lab Assistant by Alabaster himself; Blue, who made herself ''an official defiler of Alabaster's nice tables by constantly putting her feet atop them; Red, Wally, John and his father Fernandez, Riley, Dawn, and Whitney - no, not ''that ''Whitney. '''Rin's Abandoned Farm' A farmhouse that was built some decades past, by an unknown solitary human who chose to live in the midst of Firelight for an unknown purpose. Upon their passing, the farm fell into disrepair - until discovered by Rin, a fox-man who visits from another world, one where humans and animal-people live according to a strict caste system. The farmhouse provides a refuge for the shy young man after his dealings in strange magic, but whether it can ultimately protect him from the punishment for his actions, who can say? Ravaged Warehouse/New Viridian Empire Once a warehouse used for ironically similar purposes, the otherworldly decidueye Decidius Virigrine has claimed the area as his own. The small, worn-out warehouse is now his 'castle,' in which he lives and issues commands from. The 'New Viridian Empire', as Deci has dubbed it, provides refuge for the three elite types - grass, ghost, and flying - while preying on the rest. Urayne's Domain A formerly abandoned Dusk Site, now the residence of Urayne and its 'Associates' - some of whom are the corrupted native wildlife of Forlorn Island, and the rest of whom followed their master to their new 'base'. The entirity of the island is considered highly ''radioactive, and one should ''not try to intrude upon these grounds for their own safety, unless they are either wearing protective gear or are immune to the effects. The only ways to reach Forlorn Island are via swimming, boating, flying/gliding/floating, or Surfing (...or Mystery Zone, if one has access to that) - Teleport is also an option, if one has visited the location previously. The bridge that leads to the island is in complete disrepair and cannot not be used as a walkway, unless you are a very light creature who weighs no more than fifteen pounds . Twitch's Workshop A formerly abandoned garage not far from the fence that seperates Firelight Woods from Dearbelle Town, where Twitch, a naive, lonely, and television-addicted charr from a world unknown, tinkers at various mechanical tasks inbetween binge-watching the adventuers of his favorite heroes - particularly Jack Stone, the suavest secret agent of the small screen. Anabel is an infrequent but always-welcomed visitor, and, while she may not be the suavest investigator out there, she's perhaps even more valued by Twitch than even Mr Stone. Buero's Cabin A human-style cabin built into a hillside and mostly concealed from sight, and which was constructed in a remote portion of Firelight in the first place - which is just the way its owner, Buero - a renegade angel from The Aether who poorly convincingly ''disguises himself as either an absol-man or a dragonite - likes it. The dwelling was built by Vega the robotic jirachi, utilizing Azim's time manipulation. '''Steve's Tea Nook' Within the demolished remains of an old Dusk base, Steve, the elderly human man who transferred his soul into a mewtwo body in order to cheat death, has made himself a privatey and lonely home, a space amid the dilapidated rubble to light a fire and enjoy a pot of tea. So far, his only visitor has been the mysterious Professor Garnet, but perhaps that will change in time, as his friendship with Rosemary, Dawn's togekiss companion, starts to blossom... Lycris' Settlement A second abandoned warehouse, repurposed into a dwelling and metalcraft workshop by Lycris Seige, an otherworldly guardian who was reborn many times, and who lived on many planes, before retiring to the world of the Hedgelands for peace and quiet. Monté Region Professor's Lab and Museum The Regional Lab of the Monté Region, where fresh-faced ten-year-olds go to receive their starter Pokémon and Pokédex (Monté uses the Unova-model 'Dex, as do many northeastern American regions) from the current Professor, Professor Garnet. Professor Alabaster used to run this place, and much of Dusk's early operations were conducted here. Part of the building is devoted to a League-sponsored children's museum, opened in 1991 on the centennial of the establishment of the Monté League (one of the first League branches in America), which showcases the long and storied history of the sport in the region. Dearbelle Mini Mart Your one-stop shop for Pokéballs and Potions - as well as Funyuns, off-brand Slurpees, and gasoline - conveniently located just off Route 2, near the Regional Lab! A frequent pitstop for travelling Trainers and passing vehicle traffic alike. Sydney's Base A small building in Dearbelle Town, where a Pokémon Ranger named Sydney conducts business. (Filler text, tbd) South Verdigris Pokémon Center One of several Pokémon Centers in Verdigris City, conveniently located at the city's southernmost entrance and exit point. The local Joys are known for being a bit taciturn, but their service is quick and efficient. Holiday Inn Express, South Verdigris Pokémon Centers have limited beds and limited time, and that's where hotels like this one are happy to pick up the slack. Formerly staying here was Pokémon Trainer Hirohito, a young boy who may not be as young as he appears, who now lives at Dearbelle's Pokémon Center with Alabaster. Miscellaneous Information * Residents of Lake Déchaverte include Silver the lugia, Gwyneth the frogadier, and Bridget the red basculin. The latter two stay within the region of the Bay, while Silver roams the whole of the depths, far beyond the boundaries of the Hedgelands, or even those of the Monté Region. ** Lake Déchaverte shares borders with two neighboring regions - the Omoria Region to the north (populated by the descendants of Kalos immigrants; much French is spoken there), and the Rontak Region (a mountainous place) to the west. * Parts of the Resolve Island laboratory are believed to extend deep within the depths of the lake, but the veracity of these statements is unclear. * The border between Firelight Woods and Dearbelle Town is entirely walled off by a steel fence. There are only two gates in the fence, where Route 1's twin paths meet the old, long-abandoned dirt logging roads that cut through the forest. Locals rarely venture past these gates. A few small tributaries of the Winooskap Creek ripple under the fence unimpeded to wind their way about the woods. * Several destroyed Dusk bases, including the ones where Urayne and Steve reside, dot the landscape. The locations of currently-operating bases are REDACTED. Notes for Players * The current year is 2019, and the current month is September. The current season is Summer. Category:Locations